Lyla Moore
Lyla Moore is a non-player character of PANE's Moderator, Living Arrow. Trainer Information Appearance Lyla is what most people would call a classic cheerleader type. Curled blonde hair lies perfectly past her shoulders and her shoulders are in line with her hips, providing her a crisp hourglass figure. Her eyes are hazel and are always wide and bright above a naturally smiley face. She dresses very well, following her own motto “Respect your looks as you respect your health” and so must make the effort as long as she is alive and kicking. On hotornot, she is currently scoring a 9.4 – watch out, boys! Personality While fairly even-tempered, Lyla likes to have everything planned out meticulously and recorded in a little pink diary that she takes everywhere she goes. She even plans the week’s meals ahead of time and organises what time they should be to fit into her schedule of studying and Pokemon training. When something disrupts her plans, the little diaryalways makes an appearance for Lyla to re-arrange her life to the finest detail once more. This can be a problem in battles when he plans don’t work out as expected. She is a nice girl, friendly and polite, but would rather that her friends arrange appointments to be sociable, rather than drop in unexpectedly for a chat. Biography Childhood and Mauville City Growing up in Mauville city, Lyla watched many trainers come by and collect their gym badge from Mr Wattson and always wondered what a real gym match would be like. School, however, took her away from a training lifestyle until one day she took a wrong turn on the way home from school to investigate a strange crying sound. This led her to the Daycare center nearby where a myriad of adult and baby Pokemon were residing. Taking an immediate interest in the different pairings and wailing babies that arose from the multi-coloured eggs triggered her to factor studying Pokemon Breeding into her normal school studies. An opportunity to enrol at the Pokemon Academy on the Element Isles south of Johto arose when she graduated in the form of a local competition to draw out a strategic battle plan to submit to Mr Wattson for him to use in gym battles against specific types of Pokemon by using the only Pokemon that live in the Mauville gym. Lyla had tried very hard to make hers stand out, extremely excited about the possibility to learn all about Pokemon breeding like that she had seen in the local Daycare. As a special gift, Mr Wattson also included the donation of Lyla’s starter Pokemon – a bouncy little Plusle with an eccentric personality that causes all sorts of problems that disrupt Lyla’s various plans. As such, her diary has many scribbles since obtaining her Pokemon where changes have had to be made due to the electric-type’s antics. On the day of Plusle's donation: "So, I've gotta do what, exactly?" Lyla looked the Academy representative up and down. He seemed legit - the badge on his blazer's lapel was proof enough, despite the form he was shoving in her face. "Using the Pokemon that Mr Wattson has so kindly donated to you upon winning this competition, you must battle whatever Pokemon I have and win in a sufficient way using the knowledge of tactics that you showed within your entry that was submitted. It's to make sure you really were the one who came up with the battle plan. Plus, we can use the information to assign your dorm at the Academy." The representative intoned. His voice was incredibly dull. Lyla inwardly sighed, then followed it up with an outward one while she glanced at her watch. *14.43... I need to be home in twenty two minutes to catch my show on Channel 11... the walk takes ten minutes...* "OK, fine. But I need to make it a quick one - I have appointments to keep, you know?" She patted her bag wherein lay her pristine pink diary. "Shall we start straight away?"” "Certainly." The representative walked to the other side of the street. "This spot shall be fine for the battle. When you are ready, please release your Pokemon."” Lyla maximised the tiny ball that had been given to her by her favourite gym leader and stared down at it. *He could have told me what was inside - so unorganised!* "Go! Pokeball!" She tossed the ball high in the air, expelling the Pokemon and neaty catching the ball again where she plopped it into her bag. The white energy released rapidly resolved into a small yellow Pokemon with red cheeks, tail and ears. "A Plusle!" She giggled. Electric types were Mr Wattson's favourite, so she should guessed one would have been her gift from the jolly old man. "Show yourself, Sandshrew!" The representative released his own Pokemon. *A ground type? Electric attacks are no good here... that means I'll need to focus on Plusle's natural normal-type attacks that will do damage here... in other words, Quick Attack would be best... but then, I'll need to make some sort of defense otherwise the opponent could win before my own can do enough damage to win...* Lyla's eyes flashed. "Plusle! Use your best Charm attack!" The little bunny jumped and giggled, winking at the Sandshrew and spitting out a large pink heart that popped on the foe's head. "Sandshrew! Scratch attack!"” "Dodge it, please." Lyla watched as the superior speed of her own Pokemon allowed for a successful manoeuvre to avoid the attack. "Very well done! Now, we'll try a Sweet Kiss then another Charm, please."” Sandshrew balked in horror as the Plusle jumped on him and kiss him ever so softly on the cheek before plunging him into another disgustingly lovely Charm attack. "Use a Shadow Claw, Sandshrew!" Lyla watched with bated breath as the Sandshrew shook off its daze, battled through confusion and successfully hit her Pokemon with a shining black claw. Plusle giggled back. Charm was working. "OK, Plusle. Time to use Quick Attack. Don't stop attacking now until you win!" Lyla shook a fist, really getting excited with her battle. 2 minutes later. "Sandshrew, return."” The representative recalled his Pokemon and nodded. His bland face didn't show much pleasure, but at least his words of congratulations did. With a few words of acceptance to the Academy, the representative provided Lyla with a set of forms indicating her enrolment details and bid her good day. The forms were headed "Welcome to Thunder Yellow Dorms!". *Oh great, now my diary needs fixing!* She mused with annoyance as she scribbled into her tiny pink book while trotting home to meet her deadline for her tv show. Her new Plusle, however, laughed merrily and skipped along with a manic smile plastered on its face without a care in the world. Pokemon Academy . Journey to Furoh . Pokemon All of Lyla's Pokemon are products of or useful tools for her study of Pokemon Breeding. Their names all come from the japanese translation for certain fruits. All of her Pokemon are from the two regions in which she spends most of her time - Hoenn and Johto. Kaki Persimmon - Plusle - Lvl. 33 Copycat / Swift / Fake Tears / Encore / Spark / Helping Hand / Quick Attack / Thunder Wave / Suika Watermelon - Azurill - Lvl. 26 Charm / Tail Whip / Bubble / Slam / Momo Peach - Miltank - Lvl. 35 Zen Headbutt / Body Slam / Rollout / Bide / Milk Drink / Defnese Curl / Ichigo Strawberry - Skitty - Lvl. 30 Faint Attack / Charm / Assist / Doubleslap / Attract / Wake-up Slap / Anzu Apricot - Magby - Lvl. 26 Confuse Ray / Ember / Faint Attack / Smokescreen / Smog / Ume Plum - Smoochum - Lvl. 26 Sing / Confusion / Powder Snow / Sweet Kiss / Lick / Pound / Relationships Darryn Kellor Category:NPCs Category:Partners